Memories of a Hero
by War Cry's
Summary: The last thing he remembers, is falling off Toothless. Hiccup awakens in a room, and his first thought was 'Valhalla'. Watching the movie, Hiccup isn't seen throughout the movie, everyone thinks he's dead. Interested? Then enter, and see how this story ends. Introduction over, thought I would take longer on the story's beginning than I did.
1. Chapter 1 The Room

**Soo, first time for everything. Try not to be too critical but I will take 'Improvements' or 'Constructive criticism', so don't worry (much).**

***Snigger***

**Oh, and, the first chapter probably doesn't ****make any sense to anyone but me, I'll explain it if you ask.**

**Disclaimer; How to Train Your Dragon. I, personally, do not own. Only this deviation of it. Characters, setting, ETC. ETC. ETC. Belong to Disney****,no, no, sorry, Dreamworks, and Cressida Cowell. Thank you a random person (Guest).**

**O.K, off we go. Starting off from memory. Sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

><p>It glided through the corridor, past doors, rounding corners. It stopped and looked to its left, <em>there<em>, behind its hood, of what appeared to be made of shadows, it nodded. It knew what to do, although it didn't see why it should let these people see their Hero's and his first friend, first _real_ friend's struggles, when it knew what _they _did to _him_, maybe it could twist fate, make them cry, the cloaked figure, dressed in the darkest of shadows, thought it had heard _"__Vikings__ don't cry"_ behind this door, once.

With a hand, or what appeared to be a hand, it opened the door. There, stood in front of it, was a brick wall; white, peeling, but definitely solid. This did not stop the creäture.

Stretching its arm, the appendage went into a shadow, thrown from the door onto the brick… and vanished. This had happened before, many times, and it did not perturb the creäture, any more than a barely noticed fly, as it started being sucked into the shadow.

It had a job to do, and then it can become a shadow again, literally.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was unconscious, that much he knew, but something felt wrong.<p>

Then he remembered; The battle of the Red Death, racing into the dark of the oncoming storm with the monstrosity behind him, nearly being swallowed in the process, using tactics to defeat it and cunning to lure it to its demise. It sure would have a headache in Valhalla, anyone would with that sort of impact from those heights.

Then something akin to shadows, maybe they were shadows, started to wrap itself around him, but not before he got hit by the mace shaped tail and falling unconscious.

His predicament at the moment as it happened, what fun.

He woke up slowly, groggily opening his eyes to a room of red, scary when you only relate red to blood or anger… or danger, could also mean danger, he didn't know what to do though, first time he woke up on an extremely comfy bed, he was used to the normal wood and a bit of straw. Valhalla. It was the only excuse he could think of.

Hiccup took in the rest of the room, and had to keep thinking anything was possible in here to not pass out; an iron circle holding something that glinted lowly in the darkened room and, he did a double take, a _floating _piece of roman looking pottery holding flowers; blue, red even white, he also noticed that there was a note suspended next to the pottery as well, too white for him to realize that it was indeed a note at first. A chair, rounded, definitely his size and looked comfy, right next to the magic iron circle, within easy reach of the floating note.

He went to get up, and stopped, _'of course'_, he just had to have something happen to him. Slowly, he placed his right foot on the floor, and inspected the… stuff, on his stump on the left leg. It was clearer then the whitest cloud he had ever seen, '_almost as white as that note in the air'_, he idly noted. Whoever made these wanted him alive, or staying in Valhalla at least.

Altogether… unexpected. Hiccup definitely did not expect Valhalla to be comfy, or peaceful.

He had managed to get to the chair and found it comfier then the bed, seriously, someone was trying to kill him with all this unnecessary, soft _luxuries. _He decided that maybe, seeing as no-one had come in yet, that he would see what the note said.

It read, in Norse of course;

.

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Thi__rd_

_This is a room for you specifically, do whatever you want with it, I will be bringing your people into the room in front of you, they will not be able to see or hear you, not even Toothless. This is so Vikings and Dragons can live in peace._

_You are not dead, but you were closer than anyone that has come before you. But, until the time is right, you are dead to your tribe, and toothless._

_It is necessary, for an end to a war._

_Your tribe will be seeing your journey, from recluse, to the mightiest Hero one could ever dream of becoming._

_But afterwards, you will be reunited, that I can guarantee._

_._

Hiccup didn't manage to finish it without having to re-read it, his expressions went; first to shock, not for the fact that whoever wrote this knew his name, but that he had a room for himself, _specifically him_. Then another round of shock after he got round that, _his_ people? If the person meant the tribe then why did they refer to them as _his _people? And didn't they survive the monstrous dragon?

Questions without answers, so far.

Life just likes to mess with him, doesn't it? He thought.

Then came a flash of fear that fed a spark of anger, Toothless won't be able to see _or_ hear him? He was dead as well!

Which became confusion shortly after, why would they want peace in Valhalla?

Shortly after that, wide eyed shock, he _wasn't _dead. Then why was he here? That question was answered shortly after by two points, to end a war and seeing his journey,_ him _a _Hero_? Those two words didn't belong together, or in the same sentence for that matter.

And finally, half joy, half dread. Over one word, _'reunited'_, he gets to meet them again? When? It wasn't part of the plan to actually come out that encounter alive. The dread started to gain, they wouldn't accept him, would they? With a resigned sigh, he thought, only one way to find out.

With that, he looked in front of him at the wall, just to realize it wasn't a wall, but a darkened veil of some sort. And waited…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long, didn't mean to, honest.<strong>

**Thank you ****ShunKazamis-Girl**** for giving me a kick up the proverbial b**t. Probably wouldn't have started for a lot longer if you didn't peg me with an alert.**

**And thank you ****abrokencastiel****, I wouldn't have even known where to begin without you.**

**And last, but not unimportant, I won't be replying to reviews in this chapter in the next one but the one after, meaning, chapter 3 has replies to all chapter 1 Reviews.**

**Might work, might not.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Appearance

**Sooo sorry, I got 'distracted' with a holiday (*cough* Switzerland *cough*) had no access to the family laptop to do anything on it, and have just returned. (Date: 04/01/15)**

**Spot the difference, I decided to take some advice and take the old chapter 2 out and replace it with this. The difference is now everything is, hopefully, in 3rd person. Lets see how it goes.**

**So, yes, redo reviews;**

**Original's;**

**a random person (guest), glad to see someone else is hooked, and thank you for pointing out that How to Train Your Dragon does, originally, belong to Cressida Cowell, leading onto DreamWorks. And as such, I apologize.**

**TigerLily the Wild, Yes, pretty much. All are sad, Hiccup because he is practically a ghost, and the village, because he turned into a hero... then 'Died'. Ya'know, angst, well everyone. If you want, I could change my idea around a bit, and drag Toothless or Gobber up... or both. Your decision to open that door, TigerLily the Wild. Be warned, I rather like the idea of Toothless bonding with Stoic over Hiccup's 'death'. Just so you know.**

**R. , yes, ideas are my forte, please point out where you think someone could interrupt. It will definitely be helpful. I might even be able to go back and redo some of it.**

**Theboblinator, Future chapters will be tricky, but doable. Glad I 'Wowed' someone, and no, I haven't seen anyone do it in this perspective before either. Sort of the reason I decided to this one first.**

**And lastly, flame (guest), Yes, the tribe will come in this chapter. They just won't be able to 'acknowledge' Hiccup, for now.**

**And without further adou.**

**Minstrel! If you please!**

* * *

><p>The shadows thickened when Hiccup fell off Toothless.. they weren't meant to go just yet, but it's safer to have a good hold, and they waited for the right moment.<p>

Toothless roared as he turned in midair and started flying desperately to Hiccup, he didn't notice the creature falling behind him, wrapped in shadows from the darkest corners of the world, nor did he notice it as the creature dissolved into his shadow when he grabbed Hiccup by the leg.

He definitely didn't notice it crawling into his wings when he pulled Hiccup in and lost conscious.

That's when the shadows set to work, shrinking Hiccup to the size of a gnat, and shifting him from one dimension to it's realm and then to the theater room sized cinema, or more importantly, to a little room in the back overlooking the cinema with it's double glazed window. Before scuttling back to the How to Train Your Dragon's dimension to finish it's job of ferrying the people and the 6 other dragons.

When it entered back into Hiccups realm, the creature came back just in time to see Stoic the Vast fall to his knee's and weep for the son he _thought _he didn't have anymore. The shadowed figure would've grinned under it's hood if it had a mouth to and congratulate itself if it had a voice for the perfect timing.

As it turned out it didn't even stand back for a micro-second to admire anything, as it had no emotion's, before going strait to work;

Firstly it targeted the one's furthest away, the Terror was only mildly annoyed with it's transition, all the way in Berk.

Then it picked up the dragons and the teenagers, subtly might I add, from the back.. where they were sat, hugging their respected battle 'buddies', all in the vain of this being false.

After that, it spread itself across the ground, no-one noticed it, no-one cared to notice it, all eyes were forward, pointing towards a Hiccup-less Toothless. When it was spread enough that it covered everything the viking's stood on, it gathered it's energy, what it planned would test it's strength.

Slowly, the creature crawled up the legs of the vikings, unnoticed, and knocked them out with a mildly powerful shock, and as the entire village slumped to the ground it gathered them and transported them as well.

_This_ did not go unnoticed by the Night Fury, who's eye's widened a little. Maybe, at the thought that Hiccup could have been taken the same way or maybe it was shocked to find a Shadow Walker so soon after a battle.

Then, finally, the shadows surged together, focused solely on the lone Night Fury, or as the wraith knew it, a Shadowed Skin. Before exploding into an epic black star-burst. The energy required to transport one Shadowed Skin was enough to completely destroy the wraith, who now had no solid body to be confined to just dissipated, back into the shadows. Loosing all consciousness, just the way it was before.

* * *

><p><strong>Jay-zus. Wasn't expecting to take a half month off, *sheepish* Sorry. :-[<br>******Ahh, ****Zog'it.****

* * *

><p>The room was still and quiet, heedless to any onlookers... including Hiccup sat up in his chair behind the tainted, one sided glass.<p>

He gave another sigh, he'd been thinking about the message and waiting for something to happen for the last 30 minuets, something he doesn't want to do again.

While Hiccup was glad he wasn't dead, even more so that the Viking-Dragon war was soon over. He was still 'upset' with the fact he won't see them for a while, although, it might not be a good idea to see them again anyway.

These thoughts, along with many others, went through his head during that time...

Until the room in-front darkened considerably, causing Hiccup to look up with increasing interest, with a loud POP and the brightening of the lights again revealed the majority of the village, practically everyone on the nest hunt, with the teen's dragons on top, in a heap, in the middle/back of the room in-front of Hiccup, causing him to jump slightly in his chair.

The reaction was hidden from the tribe, not that they would've seen it anyway being unconscious and all.

It took at least 10 minuets before Stoic regained consciousness and another 2 before he started shoving everyone off him in a slow manner, for him anyway. While Stoic was regaining consciousness Hiccup had been pondering (and sniggering a little) at why they were deposited in a heap but he had a bed, before his eye's widened at the sight of Stoic emerging from the pile-up, not an all out effort, but still enough to send some Viking's rolling.

Before he stopped, a foot away from the pile-up, and gazed round the rather large room, while the other Viking's and Dragon's started to stir. Stoic's attention seemed to draw to in-particular thing's within the room, mainly; the curtains covering the cinema's screen, he didn't seem too interested with the side's, roof and back, but he did stare at the 'small' box Hiccup was behind, making Hiccup unconformable, _He didn't see him, right?_

Stoic silently turned around and just... watched his fellow Viking's gaze around the room in awe, confusion and a touch of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile;<strong>

The creature's eye's flew open, it was a new feeling for the being, to see with such restriction was... uncomfortable, again a new feeling.

The creature sat up slowly from it's perfectly polished marble slab, before taking a look around the white room. The whiteness had a certain sparkle that attracted the being's eye better then any shadow it had seen. There was no door, window or source of light, but still the room was as visible to the creature as the middle of the day.

It took 10 second's for the creature to climb off the bed and disappear, folding into it's own shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, that happened.<strong>

**Guess I have some explaining to do;**

**First off, I took so long because, A) Distracted with other stories & B) Went to Snowing Switzerland.**

**Then, well, didn't really like where the 'other' chapter 2, so here. You'll find it in another Fic, Shoot me with name's guy's.**

**Next chapter will be, A) Faster & B) Still before the film (Let's me gather my thought's for now).**

**Sooo, yea. Everything else is Zog'd up, I might as well be chaotic too. :-D**


	3. Chapter 3 The Watcher

**Change of plan, different approach.**

**And I just can't continuously do anything, so it's broken up at the best of times.**

**Sorry for the last chapter, changed format and, well, everything else really.**

**Oh, and, telling me to hurry up, while nice for the comment, won't really make me go faster.**

**Now, back to the 'story'.**

* * *

><p>The creature floated down from above the curtains of the theater. Hiccup, who was watching the rest of the tribe rather dishearteningly, was the first to spot it, lurching back rather violently with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.<p>

The next to show any sign that they saw the creature was Gobber, who just dropped Silent Sven in dumbfounded shock. He was followed by Silent Sven who was just pulling himself up from being dropped by Gobber, Sven stopped what he was doing and started shuffling backwards.

Right into Phligma the Fierce, who, once looking at the creature who was halfway down by now, tapped the closest Viking she could.

From there the villager's were quick to notice the creature, most were taken aback by the sight of the robed being floating down from... somewhere.

The only one who didn't outwardly react to the appearance of the creature was Stoic the Vast, for he had seen the creature before anyone else and was, sort of, expecting it. Though his eye's did widen a little.

As the creature neared the ground the shadows underneath it sprang up and attached themselves to the cloaked beings feet, while the shadow's covering it's face from the hood grew darker, the whole village drew closer together... apart from Stoic.

No, he stormed right up to the 'small' creature, at least by his standards small, and asked loudly enough that the glass in between him and Hiccup vibrated, causing Hiccup to look at the ripples in surprise.

"What does Odin, the allfather, want us here for?" bellowed Stoic.

* * *

><p><strong>Change of heart<strong>**. Decided for a smaller section for my little demon to say.**

* * *

><p>The creature barely moved, which seamed to be the last thing anyone was thinking it would do as they started gathering even closer together and even Stoic seemed like he would take a step back.<p>

But before anyone could get far, the cloaked figure lifted it's head a little and looked directly at Stoic, who had a shiver go up his spine when he saw no eye's, mouth or any other recognizable features really. It was still too dark for everyone else to see beneath the hood.

Stoic finally took a step back, eye's wide stareing directly at the _thing _in front of him, putting all the villagers on edge.

Finally, it whispered into the very minds of the assembled Vikings.

"To see, eye's unclouded from hate, the greatest Viking Hero to walk among you. Slayer of the Red Death. 'Dragon Whisperer'. The Prince of the Night."

With it's message sent, it returned to the void, folding in on itself until it was no smaller than Hiccups palm, before darting off. Leaving the room to a growling Night Fury, hidden from all who looked for it in the dark room.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later;<p>

* * *

><p>The majority of the Viking's, having finally gotten over the sudden disappearance and calmed the, strangely, annoyed Toothless, turned to Stoic for some for of guidance. The rest just grabbed a seat, Stoic, after a moment's contemplation, followed their lead.<p>

It didn't take long for everyone to get a seat, the dragons and their riders went to the back and started to get comfortable, with Toothless and the Terror, much to the surprise of the rest of the village; Fishlegs started looking of into space, not saying a word while the Gronkle nudged him into moving or talking. Snotlout also looking off leaning against the Nightmare who quickly made him snap out of his self depression by burning his back, slightly. Then there were the twins, they didn't even start fighting over who had which head of their Zippleback, they just sat down, scratching the Terror that had managed to crawl between them, everyone was especially unsettled with the fact that hey were _shareing, _no fights, just petting a random dragon. Then there was Astrid, she sat next to Toothless, his head in her lap, with the Nadder sitting itself next to her but not getting much attention.

Then there was the Chief, sat in a chair slightly forward from the dragons but behind the rest of the village, he held himself solm and cold, no-one could brake the shell that around Stoic the Vast.

Then the village, with Gobber and Phligma on the back seat to get a better look on the Chief and Sven near the front so he could see the screen better.

* * *

><p>5 Minuets later;<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone had gotten comfortable and were beginning to ask themselves if they had to wait much longer or if they should've taken a seat in the first place, some even wondering who the creature was referring to much to the surprise of anyone they asked.<p>

When, quite unexpectedly, some slightly ominous(?) music started playing as the screen lit up, showing a moon quickly turning into a semi moon with a boy sat within the moon with a fishing rod, which he swung round twice before flicking it out and catching the clouds that was about to block out the view. A Night Fury is seen in the background.

Many of the vikings shuddered when the music started up, though they were quick to quell it, while others stared wide eyed at the boy in the moon, Snotlout included. But no-one noticed the Night Fury

And then, something that got quite the reaction out the room; Causing Stoic to lurch forwards, Ruffnut to rush to her feet pushing Tuffnut away who preceded to tackle her before the Zippleback managed to get them apart, Snotlout to start smiling and start wrestling the Nightmare for the burn earlier, Fishlegs to come out of his daze, Astrid to start hugging Toothless as he stood up too see the speaker and Gobber to cheer quietly to himself.

**"This, is Berk"**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome... to the beginning of this journey. Where Vikings cry and Dragons weep. Chieftains face fear and the fearless scream...<strong>

**You now what, never mind.  
>I keep getting distracted with other stories. They just keep coming!<strong>

**Love to see your reaction's, but I cant, so tell me how you like it and your reaction to my little cliffhanger.  
>(Small) Please don't kill me. I wont be able to update then.<strong>

**Oh, and, riddle me with criticism. Can't improve otherwise.**

***Wicked Grin* Bye, bye for now.**


End file.
